The present invention relates to a toy vehicle which is capable of shooting color ribbon crackers and the like and is characterized by a collision bumper, an impact link, a spring, a flat retaining means, a shooting spring, a master shooting member, a secondary shooting member, and a color ribbon cracker provided with the toy vehicle. The color ribbon cracker may have various styles of ribbon and the like contained therein and may be shot out from the toy vehicle carrying it, creating interesting and joyous air.
Since there is not any color ribbon cracker and the like found to be mounted on a toy vehicle from which the ribbon cracker is automatically, interestingly, and joyously shot out, the applicant developed the present invention so that the conventional color ribbon crackers may be played in a completely new, interesting, and recreational manner.